


To be remembered

by Tanith3003



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith3003/pseuds/Tanith3003
Summary: There's an alarming lack of Muriel porn in this fandom, time to fix it.





	To be remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to write a normal emotional introduction so have a rushed one.

 Muriel is silenced by the loud thump of his now broken collar hitting the floor. He was so caught up in trying to convince her to leave, that he didn't even notice when her persistent magic broke it. He looks at Tanith with a mixture of surprise and gratitude painted on his face.

  
\- I don't care. -, she says, cupping his face - The things you've done... I don't care and I don't want to know. It doesn't scare me, I just don't care. I know a Muriel who is kind, caring and very soft, and deep down you too know that it's the only Muriel that is real and true.  


 Tanith presses herself to his warm chest, holding him as tight as she can.  


\- At the end of the day, your doings don't really matter. Not to me.  


 Muriel had never heard these words from anyone. Not even Asra. Hearing them from her was like something very warm and comforting washing over him, melting away all of his fears and worries. An act of mercy. Forgiveness. At that moment he knew he wasn't alone this once, and he also knew that he didn't want to be alone or forgotten anymore.  
Muriel wrapped his hands around Tanith's gentle frame. Tightly, but still a bit cautious, like he was afraid he was going to hurt her. She flinched, but didn't pull away. His arms felt like an unbreakable fortress of safety and warmth, and she could feel his heart beat faster than usual. She knew that he would never dare do it without invitation. Tanith rose on her tiptoes to caress the scar on Muriel's face. He nuzzled her palm, before leaning down for her to pull him into a soft, and then passionate kiss.  
Outside, it was starting to rain heavily, thunder echoing around the woods every so often, which made the warmth of the hut and the heat of their bodies even more comforting for one another.  
 The passion in their kisses was like radiating heat - slow, hot and calm, and it was getting hotter with each new kiss. When the heat was getting unbearable, Tanith slid Muriel's cloak off of his shoulders and began fiddling with one of his clasps. Her kisses lowered to his jaw, then to his neck. Her lips on his soft, newly exposed skin made him jump. She slid lower, to his chest, kissing every scar, her hands sliding lower.

  
\- Are you... sure about this? - Muriel asked when he felt her unbuckle his belt.  


Tanith smiled.  


\- Can't you tell? I couldn't be more sure.  


The second she said that, she was effortlessly swept up and laid down on the soft furs by the fireplace, with Muriel on top of her, staring at her with nothing but warmth, peace and love in his eyes.  


\- I love you.   


As evident as it was, the confession took Tanith's mind by storm of colour and pure happiness.  


\- And I love you too...  


 She was a jewel. A treasure he was determined to give the best care he possibly could. At long last, someone wasn't afraid of his intimidating form, ugly scars, and most importantly - the horrendous crimes he was guilty of. Someone had finally awoken the faith that he wasn't only good for spilling blood for somebody's entertainment. He no longer wanted to be forgotten. He felt like he found something he desperately needed, without realizing he was looking for it for as long as he can remember. Muriel wanted her to remember every moment they spend together, and he wanted to make them the best possible memories. And Tanith wanted to never leave the fortress that were his arms, where nothing, not even The Devil could reach her.  
 Muriel carefully removed her blouse, not breaking the kiss, before moving on to her neck. He gently cupped her breast, drawing a gasp from her lips and causing her back to arch as he started gently massaging it. She was burning up, and he was too, but he wanted to stretch the pleasure out as much as he could. His lips moved lower, lingering at her collarbone before lowering to her left breast. Tanith's mind felt foggy when his tongue circled her hardened nipple, teasing her, before his lips closed around it. She couldn't contain her moans any longer, his lips and tongue caressing the sensitive skin felt like they were driving her insane. The sweet aching sensation between her legs forced them to spread, letting Muriel position himself between them. She could feel his member grinding against her through his pants. When she rubbed against him in response, he let out a grunt before hungrily kissing her neck. The voice escaping her lips didn't sound like it belonged to her anymore. The world sunk into madness as she was losing herself in his strong arms and gentle lips. Tanith didn't even notice that he'd already gotten her rid of her remaining clothes and that she was now laying completely naked, with her legs shamelessly spread to expose her wet, aching slit. Muriel took a moment to admire her pure, nude form, before nuzzling in between her breasts, drawing a shaky breath from her again. His lips moved lower, slowly planting soft kisses on her ribs, stomach, hips, before he lowered down to her entrance. He teased around her most sensitive part with his tongue, causing her to groan and clench the furs in her fists with anticipation. When she felt him taste her, her voice got stuck in her throat as she arched forward, trembling. The sensation was so unfamiliar, so good that it almost felt mind-numbing... This felt nothing like her fingers. His tongue and lips worked between her legs, eager to satisfy her - kissing, licking, sucking on her swollen clit, while she nearly screamed in pleasure. Still pleasuring her with his mouth, Muriel slowly slid one finger inside her, slowly drawing it in an out. She couldn't stop herself from moaning his name. She felt the pleasure building up as she thrashed about, her hands tangling in his hair every so often. When he slid in his second finger, she couldn't contain herself anymore. But just as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, he stopped. She was soaking wet, her sex throbbing, cheeks flushed, mouth gasping for air and glare fixated on him - clearly annoyed that he didn't let her climax and begging for more.  
He leaned down just to be drawn into a deep, greedy kiss, her arms pulling him as close as possible while he hastily tried to get rid of his pants. Muriel was so focused on pleasing her that he nearly forgot about how aroused he was himself, and all his arousal washed over him at once the moment his throbbing member was no longer contained by the fabric of his pants. His erection felt almost painful and begging for release, and judging by Tanith's face, he could tell that she too was longing for his flesh. He was entering her slowly and carefully, giving her body time to adjust to his size. At first it was painful, and Tanith couldn't help but tense up and grit her teeth, despite her efforts to hide it. She noticed the slight look of guilt on Muriel's face just before he went to hide it in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers getting tangled in his messy hair.

  
\- Please... - she whispered - Don't stop.  


 His next hesitant movement brought nothing but a faint ghost of the pain that was before, as he entered her to the hilt with an exhale of relief. As he began to slowly rock against her, every new movement brought less pain and more pleasure, and soon she was gasping for air, letting out moans of pleasure and whispers of his name, her hands aching to caress every inch of his back and chest. Tanith felt him sliding in and out of her, in a slow, gentle, controlled pace. She was warm, and seemed to tighten around him with every movement, drawing shaky breaths and an occasional low groan from the back of his throat. Slowly but surely, he increased his pace, encouraged by Tanith's deep pants and uncontrollable moans. His thrusts became faster and stronger as he was losing control, and before he knew it he was slamming into her, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her skull and her voice to go up a whole octave as she felt the long-awaited peak of her pleasure inch closer with each thrust of his hips. The intense, wild pleasure clouded her mind, overwhelming and overshadowing everything around her but the feeling of him inside her. And just before she reached her orgasm, on what seemed like the brink of insanity she heard him whisper "close" into her ear. She finished with a sweet scream of pleasure, her muscles contracting, legs still shaking as Muriel came inside her with an audible throaty exhale just a few thrusts after her.  
 Muriel slumped over next to her, their chests heaving, enjoying the afterglow.  


\- We sure made quite a mess. - Tanith notices, after her breathing slows down a little.  


 Muriel is noticeably flustered by the remark, and she can't help but feel amused at a hint of red across his face before he clumsily gets up and comes back with a towel, soaked in the warm leftover water from the teapot, and a clean piece of fur. Tanith smiled. Then and there she knew that she made the right choice when she followed Inanna to the woods. Surprisingly, there was no gentler and kinder man in the whole Vesuvia than the terrifying "Scourge of the South". And she knew she loved him.  
 Muriel fell asleep, holding her near, knowing that he won't be forgotten ever again, because his lover will always remember his face. At last, that gave him peace... To be remembered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct me if you find a mistake or the wording seems weird, English isn't my first language.


End file.
